Am I Failed?
by DlienShae
Summary: Empat tahun telah berlalu. Sang Raja memutuskan untuk mengadakan pernikahan paksa pada mereka—manusia yang memiliki kekuatan titan, Eren dan Annie. Namun, apakah sang Raja memikirkan perasaan kedua belah pihak yang dijodohkan secara paksa itu? Jika Eren dan Mikasa menerimanya, bagaimana dengan Annie dan Rivaille? [Multi-chapter, especially for Uki the Great]


"TIDAAAKK!"

Pemuda paruh baya tersebut mendadak terbangun. Bulir-bulir peluh perlahan bergulir di atas garis rahangnya yang nampak berkilat tertimpa cahaya temaram dari arah lampu meja. Menampilkan siluet wajah tirusnya.

Pucat. Sangat pucat.

"Mimpi buruk lagi?"

Pemuda itu menoleh kepada sang pemilik suara, menampilkan sosok seorang perempuan dengan surai blonde yang tengah mengusap sebelah matanya menggunakan salahsatu punggung tangannya.

"Tch," pemuda tersebut mengalihkan perhatiannya, menatap gumpalan kain tebal yang membungkus hangat tubuhnya. Ditariknya sebelah lengannya guna mengusap dahinya yang berpeluh. Ia mendesah pelan.

"Mau kubuatkan kopi?" perempuan itu perlahan bangkit dari pembaringannya, seraya beranjak pergi menuju pintu kamar.

Pemuda tersebut hanya diam, tak memberikan jawaban yang berarti, tentunya. Namun sepertinya sang perempuan benar-benar tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sang pemuda.

"Tunggu sebentar, akan kubuatkan."

Perempuan itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamarnya yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter saja dari tempat pembaringannya. Tanpa suara, diputarnya kenop pintu kamarnya, guna membukanya. Dalam posisi duduk di atas pembaringan yang sama dengan perempuan tersebut, sang pemuda menatap lawan jenisnya dengan tatapan datar tanpa emosi. Terus menatapnya, hingga sang perempuan menutup kembali pintunya. Tanpa suara. Lagi.

Sekelebat emosi perlahan melintas di mata sang pemuda. Hanya sekilas, sebelum ia menutup kedua kelopak matanya, dan membukanya kembali. Bersamaan dengan itu, emosi yang terpancar dari matanya tadi juga turut menghilang. Dengan mata yang masih setia menatap sosok di balik daun pintu kamarnya yang telah menutup, dikeratkannya jemari panjangnya pada helaian rambut raven miliknya. Menariknya. Suara gemeretak giginya yang tengah beradu, turut mewarnai kamar tersebut.

"Gagal…" ia menggumam pelan. Namun cukup keras untuk didengar oleh telinganya sendiri. Tersirat nada penyesalan di dalamnya.

Ya, pemuda tersebut telah gagal. Gagal melindungi rekan-rekannya. Rekan-rekan yang sangat ia banggakan, hilang sudah.

Dan perempuan tadi. Dialah penyebabnya—

—Ya, ia masih belum bisa memaafkannya. Belum—

—Atau mungkin… tidak?

* * *

◊A Shingeki no Kyojin's fiction story◊

Warning : Aku berusaha untuk mempertahankan karakterisasi asli mereka dari setiap karakter, tapi sepertinya tidak berhasil, ya? | RivAnnie | Sementara ini, kuletakkan di rate T.

Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin by Isayama Hajime

* * *

"Kau tak sarapan?"

Yang ditanya kembali diam. Tak menjawab apapun. Namun gerakan tubuhnya menandakan bahwa ia hendak melangkah pergi.

"Heichou—"

"Sudah berkali-kali kukatakan," sang pemuda mendelik, menatap perempuan yang memiliki tinggi badan tujuh senti di bawahnya itu dengan tatapan sinis, "jangan panggil aku dengan nama pangkatku."

Perempuan tersebut hanya menatap datar lawan bicaranya. Tak membantah.

"Namaku Rivaille," suara bariton itu kembali terdengar. Dengan penekanan di setiap kata-katanya, "ingat itu, Annie Leonhardt."

Tak satupun dari kedua belah pihak yang berniat untuk menginterupsi pembicaraan tersebut. Dan perbincangan dengan aura tak bersahabat itu, berakhir dengan ditutupnya daun pintu rumah—oleh pemuda pemilik nama Rivaille—dengan gerakan kasar. Disusul pula oleh gerakan dari sebuah lonceng kecil diatasnya, mengeluarkan irama yang indah. Indah, namun menyesakkan di hati.

Perempuan yang genap berusia duapuluh tahun tersebut, hanya mampu mendesah berat. Ia tahu, sangat tahu sekali, bahwa pemuda yang kini tengah bersanding dengannya sebagai seorang suami itu, pastinya masih menyimpan dendam—dan benci, mungkin. Terhadap dirinya yang telah membantai habis rekan-rekan kepercayaan sang pemuda dengan kekuatan titan miliknya.

Tubuh mungilnya bergetar perlahan. Diraihnya salahsatu sudut meja makan terdekat, guna menopang dirinya sendiri. Matanya menatap nanar lantai yang tengah dipijaknya kini. Dadanya berkecamuk.

Sampai kapan ini akan berakhir? Bahkan sarapan yang telah disusun dengan rapi olehnya, tak sedikitpun tersentuh oleh sang pemuda.

Kini, ia merasa bahwa dirinya telah gagal menjadi istri yang baik. Ia merasa gagal, karena tak mampu menghapus masa lalu yang kelam milik suaminya.

Mendadak, terlintas dibenaknya mengenai teman satu angkatannya ketika masih di dalam regu pelatihan ke-104, Eren Jaëger dan Mikasa Ackerman. Terbayang di benaknya, bagaimana kedua pasangan itu saling berbagi rasa saat ini. Kehangatan yang dimiliki oleh mereka. Kombinasi pasangan yang sempurna, antara Mikasa yang penyabar, dan Eren yang penuh semangat, pikirnya.

Kali ini, biarkan hatinya mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya, sebuah kenyataan; bahwasannya ia iri dengan kedua teman seangkatannya itu. Iri dengan kehangatan yang selalu mereka bagi satu sama lain. Ia ingin mendapatkannya, bukan tatapan sinis dan ucapan ketus yang diterimanya dari bibir suaminya. Setiap hari, selama enam bulan ini, dan ia tak menemukan perubahan yang berarti sedikitpun pada kehidupan rumah tangganya.

Ah, setidaknya mereka berdua—Eren dan Mikasa—memang pada awalnya sudah mengetahui watak satu sama lain, bukan? Sedangkan dirinya? Mengetahui watak suaminya saja tidak. Terkadang, ia berpikir untuk dapat mengubah kembali keputusan sang Raja atas pernikahan paksa ini. Mungkin hanya Eren dan Mikasa yang menyetujuinya, tapi tidak untuk dirinya.

Alasan sederhana; karena ia dan Eren memiliki kekuatan titan yang dapat mengancam keberadaan manusia yang tersisa. Dan hanya suaminya—Kopral Rivaille—, dan Mikasa Ackerman—perempuan yang telah menjadi saudari angkat Eren sebelumnya—, yang dapat menebas tengkuk mereka seketika. Alasan logis. Ia tahu—dan sadar—akan hal tersebut.

Tanpa disadari olehnya, setetes likuid bening meluncur dengan indah, membasahi punggung tangannya yang tengah digunakan olehnya untuk menopang tubuhnya. Digenggamnya beberapa helai surai blonde miliknya menggunakan tangannya yang lain, menariknya sekuat yang ia mampu. Ia ingin melepas segala resah yang dirasakannya saat ini. Sangat ingin.

Namun, kepada siapa ia hendak mengadu?

Sesaat, ia merindukan sosok Ayahnya…

.

.

Nyatanya, dari awal Rivaille memang tak berniat mengunjungi salahsatu rumah makan yang dilalui olehnya. Ia hanya mengunjungi sebuah toko bunga. Membeli empat buah rangkaian bunga Gladiol. Setelahnya, kakinya kembali melangkah. Tak sekalipun menghiraukan rasa lelah yang menyerang dirinya sejak tadi. Tatapannya kosong, seraya memandang lurus pada jalan yang tengah dilaluinya. Berbanding terbalik dengan kondisi jalanan tersebut yang gegap gempita.

Baginya, empat tahun belakangan ini terasa begitu lama. Meski para titan pemakan manusia tersebut sudah lenyap, dan tak menyisakan satupun spesiesnya, akan tetapi Rivaille menganggap bahwa tugasnya tak hanya sampai di sana. Masih ada tugas lain yang orang lain percayakan padanya, untuk dipikulnya saat ini. Bagi orang lain, mungkin tugasnya terlampau berat untuk dikerjakan seorang diri. Namun, untuk dirinya, tugas yang diterimanya semudah ia membalik telapak tangannya sendiri.

Ya, selama ia tak terlibat perasaan terselubung yang sering dikatakan oleh teman-temannya itu.

Lama Rivaille melangkah, hingga ia berhenti tepat di depan sebuah gerbang dengan tiang-tiang besi yang menghiasinya. Tinggi dan kokoh, seolah menghinanya. Gerbang tersebut dalam kondisi terbuka. Rivaille hafal benar kapan gerbang itu tertutup, maupun terbuka. Dikarenakan intensitas kedatangannya yang dapat terbilang sering mengunjungi tempat tersebut.

Sejauh yang ia lihat, tak ada pengunjung yang datang, seakan mereka sedang menyuarakan kekosongan pikirannya saat ini.

Kembali dilangkahkan kakinya yang terbalut sepatu formal di atas tanah lembab. Tatapannya tetap sama. Tak ada yang berubah, sejak terakhir kalinya ia meninggalkan rumahnya tadi pagi. Tanpa sekalipun mempedulikan lambungnya yang tengah berteriak sejak tadi, meminta untuk diisi. Ia pikir, dengan meminum kopi buatannya sendiri pagi ini, rasanya sudah cukup.

Dipandanginya deretan tanah berbentuk gundukan dengan batu nisan sebagai penanda di hadapannya. Makam rekan-rekannya. Rekannya dalam 'Regu Operasi Khusus Pasukan Pengintai'. Regunya.

Tertulis pada masing-masing batu nisan, dengan beberapa tangkai bunga yang terlihat layu di sampingnya—

**Erd Gin**

**Auruo Bossard**

**Günther Schultz**

**Petra Ral**

—Tempat yang sama. Tujuan yang sama. Tatapan yang sama—

—Harapan yang sama—

"Hei," dengan tempo yang sama datarnya dengan tatapan miliknya, Rivaille berujar dalam bisikan, "para titan sudah lenyap," berusaha untuk menjaga emosinya, ia kembali melanjutkan, "aku menepati janjiku, bukan?"

Angin berhembus, menggugurkan dedaunan yang terlihat menguning dimakan usia.

"Sayangnya," pemuda itu menutup kedua kelopak matanya seraya menghembuskan napas pelan, "kini aku harus hidup bersama orang yang telah membunuh kalian," dibukanya kembali kelopak matanya tersebut, "aku masih belum bisa menerima keputusan sang Raja, kalian tahu?"

—Perkataan yang sama. Nada yang sama—

"Istrimu telah menyusulmu belum lama ini, Erd," Rivaille menundukkan posisinya, seraya meletakkan rangkaian bunga yang pertama di atas gundukan tanah itu, "ia sangat mencintaimu,"

Jeda sejenak.

"Auruo," ia menggeser posisinya, menuju ke makam milik Auruo, "sampai sekarang keluargamu bangga akan perjuanganmu. Mereka bangga memilikimu," diletakkannya rangkaian bunga yang kedua diatasnya.

Dilangkahkannya kakinya menuju makam selanjutnya.

"Untukmu, Günther," rangkaian bunga yang ketiga. "apakah sekarang kau tengah berbahagia bersama kedua orangtuamu?"

—Akhir yang… sama?

Gemerisik pohon yang diterpa angin, seakan menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukannya dalam keheningan. Sekali lagi, ia memejamkan matanya, sebelum kembali membukanya. Digenggamnya rangkaian bunga terakhir di tangannya dengan lembut. Dengan tatapan datarnya yang tak kunjung berubah, dipandanginya gundukan tanah terakhir di samping makam Günther.

Tipis. Sangat tipis.

Ia tersenyum, pada makam terakhir yang juga menjadi tujuannya mengunjungi tempat ini.

"Hei, Petra," dipandanginya dalam diam ukiran nama sang gadis yang tertera pada nisannya, "Ayahmu tak pernah berhenti membaca surat darimu. Setiap saat," senyuman tipisnya senantiasa menyertai setiap ucapannya. Ia kembali melanjutkan, "beliau juga membanggakanmu,"

Perlahan, senyum miliknya memudar. Rivaille menatap dalam-dalam tanah yang menjadi pijakannya saat ini. Disertai gerakan kepalanya yang kian menunduk. Helai demi helai rambutnya juga turut menyertainya, menutupi sebagian besar wajahnya. Sebuah tarikan napas panjang terdengar kemudian, diikuti oleh gerakan kepalanya yang perlahan terangkat.

Ia menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langit yang kelabu. Menghembuskan napasnya yang menguap menjadi kepulan tipis. Menerpa wajahnya.

"Sampai bertemu lagi," diletakkannya rangkaian bunga terakhir dari tangannya, di atas makam dengan ukiran nama 'Petra Ral' pada nisannya.

Pemuda tersebut bangkit dari posisinya. Memberi hormat pada keempat makam itu dengan gerakan tegas. Seulas senyum tipis—sangat tipis—terukir pada wajahnya. Sebuah senyuman singkat, sebelum ia memutar tumitnya untuk berbalik arah, menuju pintu gerbang pemakaman yang menjulang tersebut.

.

.

Hari sudah mulai menjelang malam, saat didapatinya sang suami telah kembali dari berpergiannya.

"Tadaima," suara khas Rivaille—dingin dan kelam—menggema, memenuhi setiap sudut ruang utama di rumah itu.

"Okaerinasai," Annie segera beranjak dari tempat pencucian piring, menuju tempat di mana sang suami kini tengah melepas sepasang sepatu formalnya, "kau sudah pulang?"

Seperti yang telah diprediksi oleh Annie sebelumnya, sang suami hanya menatapnya sekilas, sebelum melangkah melewatinya, memasuki kamar mereka.

Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik.

"Tunggu,"

Rivaille menghentikan langkahnya. Namun tak sedikitpun ia menoleh guna memperhatikan sang pemilik suara.

"Apa kau membenciku?"

Hening. Senyap—

"Apa yang membuatmu menerima pernikahan paksa ini? Denganku?"

—Lagi—

"Selama ini aku tak pernah berkomentar. Tak ingin menghancurkan suasana hatimu," perempuan itu menarik napas pelan, "dan ini telah berlangsung selama enam bulan lamanya,"

"Lalu?" untuk pertama kalinya dalam perbincangan mereka kali ini, Rivaille angkat suara. Dan suaranya terdengar lebih sinis dari yang pernah Annie dengar.

Annie berusaha menguatkan dirinya sendiri, "kau bersikap tak seperti suami pada umumnya. Jika kau berpikir bahwa hanya dirimu saja yang masih terpaku akan masa lalu, bagaimana denganku? Apa kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana rasa penyesalanku saat ini?"

Pemuda tersebut menolehkan wajahnya.

"Dan kau baru menyesalinya sekarang?" ia melangkah mendekati sosok mungil sang istri. Disampirkannya jas yang dikenakannya di atas bahunya yang lebar. "Ke mana saja kau selama ini?"

Annie tetap tak bergeming di tempatnya. Sepasang iris mata berwarna biru terang tersebut menatap tegas sepasang iris abu-abu kelam di depannya.

Ia harus jujur, jika ia ingin semuanya berjalan lurus.

"Aku menerima keputusan egois ini, karena tugas. Bukan berarti aku menyukaimu atau semacamnya," Rivaille menyudutkan posisi Annie di ruangan itu, "dan aku benci untuk membantah, maupun dibantah,"

—Ia tak tahan lagi!

"Apa kau pikir aku menerima begitu saja keputusan egois sang Raja? Hah?!" raut datar Annie berubah. Digenggamnya kedua telapak tangannya erat-erat hingga kulitnya nampak memutih. "Aku sedang berusaha, kau tahu?! Aku berusaha untuk memulihkan namaku!"

Deru napas perempuan tersebut mulai tak beraturan. Kedua bola matanya menyiratkan kepedihan yang mendalam.

"Dan aku merasa keputusan ini tak adil! Mengapa aku harus berpasangan denganmu, sedangkan Eren berpasangan dengan Mikasa?! Kenapa bukan diriku yang berpasangan dengan Eren?! Kenapa—"

"Dengar," Rivaille berujar datar seraya memajukan wajahnya. Mendekatkan bibirnya pada salahsatu indera pendengaran milik Annie, "jika kau dipasangkan dengan Eren, maka akan terjadi pertengkaran antar-titan, apabila kau tengah bertengkar dengannya," pemuda itu menghembuskan napas, mengalirkan hangat di telinga Annie, "dan karena kau dipasangkan denganku, aku bisa kapan saja membunuhmu dengan pedangku,"

Jeda sejenak.

"Tanpa ragu."

Annie tertegun.

"Sekarang aku yang akan bertanya padamu," Rivaille tak beranjak dari posisinya. Kedua matanya menatap dinding di belakang tubuh Annie, "siapa gerangan yang ingin beristri seorang monster seperti dirimu?"

Tubuh perempuan tersebut bergetar. Ditundukannya kepala bersurai blonde-nya dalam-dalam.

"Bertholdt-mu itu sudah tiada—"

"Maaf," hanya kata itu yang keluar dari bibir mungil Annie. Ia menghentikan perlawanannya.

"Maaf?" Rivaille menaikkan nada suaranya sedikit lebih tinggi. "Setelah apa yang telah terjadi selama ini, dan kau hanya mengucapkan kata 'maaf'?"

Diarahkannya kedua telapak tangannya ke arah dada bidang milik Rivaille, seraya mendorong tubuh itu perlahan.

"Maaf," Annie kembali mengucapkan kata tersebut. Nada suaranya terdengar bergetar, seperti tengah menahan tangis, "aku minta maaf padamu,"

Pemuda yang kini telah berusia 'kepala tiga' itu perlahan memundurkan tubuhnya. Masih dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi miliknya, ia memutar tubuhnya. Menatap ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Annie.

Suasana yang mencekam, kembali menyeruak.

"Aku tak akan mengatakan hal memalukan seperti ini lagi padamu. Aku minta maaf,"

Rahang Rivaille mengeras.

"Ma—"

"Sudah, cukup!"

Bentakan dari sang pemuda, nampaknya cukup untuk memberikan efek padanya.

"Jangan berkata seolah kau yang paling hebat di sini," dengan nada datarnya yang khas, Rivaille kembali angkat suara, "ucapan maaf darimu terdengar sangat memuakkan di telingaku,"

Pemuda tersebut mulai melangkah, menjauh dari sosok perempuan yang tengah terpaku di tempatnya semula.

.

.

To be continued…

* * *

Author's note :

Nyahahahahaha! Betapa berdosanya aku! Fic collab belom kelar, fic buat **ksatriabawangmerah** juga belom kelar! Ditambah fic multi-chapter ShinShi yang belom aku publish lanjutannya! Ya ampuuunn! Gomen ne, Readers. Kuusahakan bulan ini, chapter kedua dari **What If…** uda kelar. Yoroshiku, nee? :3

Ah, ya! Fic ini kutulis berdasarkan mimpi Uki-san yang di-update melalui akun Facebook© miliknya. Maaf, kalau kurang berkenan di hati, ya? Soalnya aku nulis ini sambil ngebayangin waktu anggota pasukan Rivaille dibunuh satu-persatu sama Annie. Hope you like this. :3

Dan terakhir, untuk kritik dan saran yang membangun, kutunggu di kotak review, ya! :3


End file.
